This invention relates to derivatives of rapamycin which are useful as immunogenic molecules for the generation of antibodies specific for rapamycin or ring opened derivatives thereof, for measuring levels of rapamycin or derivatives thereof; for isolating rapamycin binding proteins; and detecting antibodies specific for rapamycin or derivatives thereof.
Rapamycin is a macrocyclic triene antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus, which was found to have antifungal activity, particularly against Candida albicans, both in vitro and in vivo [C. Vezina et al., J. Antibiot. 28, 721 (1975); S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. 28, 727 (1975); H. A. Baker et al., J. Antibiot. 31, 539 (1978); U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,992; and 3,993,749].
Rapamycin alone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,171) or in combination with picibanil (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,653) has been shown to have antitumor activity. R. Martel et al. [Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 55, 48 (1977)] disclosed that rapamycin is effective in the experimental allergic encephalomyelitis model, a model for multiple sclerosis; in the adjuvant arthritis model, a model for rheumatoid arthritis; and effectively inhibited the formation of IgE-like antibodies.
The immunosuppressive effects of rapamycin have been disclosed in FASEB 3, 3411 (1989). Cyclosporin A and FK-506, other macrocyclic molecules, also have been shown to be effective as immunosuppressive agents, therefore useful in preventing transplant rejection [FASEB 3, 3411 (1989); FASEB 3, 5256 (1989); R. Y. Calne et al., Lancet 1183 (1978); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,899].
Rapamycin has also been shown to be useful in preventing or treating systemic lupus erythematosus [U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,999], pulmonary inflammation [U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,899], insulin dependent diabetes mellitus [Fifth Int. Conf. Inflamm. Res. Assoc. 121 (Abstract), (1990)], adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma [European Patent Application 525,960 A1], and smooth muscle cell proliferation and intimal thickening following vascular injury [Morris, R. J. Heart Lung Transplant 11 (pt. 2): 197 (1992)].
Mono- and diacylated derivatives of rapamycin (esterified at the 28 and 43 positions) have been shown to be useful as antifungal agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,885) and used to make water soluble prodrugs of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,803). Recently, the numbering convention for rapamycin has been changed; therefore according to Chemical Abstracts nomenclature, the esters described above would be at the 31- and 42-positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,883 discloses fluorinated esters of rapamycin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,677 discloses amide esters of rapamycin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,678 discloses carbamates of rapamycin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,307 discloses aminoesters of rapamycin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,203 discloses sulfonates and sulfamates of rapamycin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,447 discloses sulfonylcarbamates of rapamycin. PCT Publication WO 92/05179 discloses carboxylic acid esters of rapamycin.
Yatscoff has reported that rapamycin levels can be quantitated using HPLC method with a sensitivity of 1 ng/ml [Ther. Drug Monitoring 14: 138 (1992)]. This method is time consuming and each sample must be assayed individually.
Immunoassays have been developed for numerous proteins as well as various drugs including cyclosporin A [Morris, R. G., Ther. Drug Monitoring 14: 226-(1992)], and FK506 [Tamura, Transplant Proc. 19: 23 (1987); Cadoff, Transplant Proc. 22: 50 (1990)]. Numerous types of immunoassays, that have been developed to measure proteins or compounds, have been based on competitive inhibition, dual antibodies, receptor-antibody interactions, antigen capture, dipstick, antibody or receptor trapping, or on affinity chromatography. Affinity columns with rapamycin have been reported in which a rapamycin analog was covalently attached to a matrix [Fretz J. Am. Chem. Soc. 113: 1409 (1991)]. These columns have been used to isolate rapamycin binding proteins.